Super Smash Holiday Hijinx
by IKEDragon64
Summary: When the Smash Crew get together for the Holidays it's Chaos at Christmas time
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Everyone my recent multicrossover Fanfic is kind of making me tiresome and I decided to make a SSBB Christmas Fanfic to anyone who celebrates other holidays I really don't want you to feel offended if you celebrate other holidays but if you don't mind it at all you can enjoy this holiday treat and to any others authors this is jst my story and incase if some of my stories is the same as your or if it has the same title i'll change it so i'll try and make this as original as possible

Super Smash Bros Brawl Holiday Hijinxs

It was days before Christmas as all of the Smashers were gathering together to celebrate the holidays in a large Mansion like Cabin in the Mountains as the group was at the Rougeport Train Station getting everything packed into the Deluxe Expanded Excess Express which was much larger this time it featured television, Heater Blankets for winter and bathrooms with Bathtubs and Showers and even larger rooms, an expanded dining hall which is now an Italian Restraunt serving up possibly the most delicious pastas and pizzas anywhere else; as soon the Smashers packed up their things and were heading up to the mountains for thier Holiday Getaway as each smasher was assigned a room.

Okie Dokie me and Peach are sharing a room said Mario Happy

Nice me and Daisy are sharing one to said Luigi

and Me and Zelda has one for ourselves as well said Link

So Bro your room is between mine and Link

Yeah I guess that's cool since we can always gettogether next door

Sure let's put our luggage in their and take a look around the Cabin

soon the 3 heroes met up with Samus. Sabalaton (OC from my other fic) Pit, Snake, Sonic, Yoshi, and Kirby

So you guys found anything asked Luigi

Yeah this place is nice were headin up the mountains in style said Sabalaton

This place has an arcade, a Spa and Salon, A Bar, even a Stage for Shows in the resraunt said Samus

Wowza Than this place is much bigger than before said Mario

Hey do you all want to join us and look around the Train asked Sonic

Sure why not asked Link as the group took a tour of the Train

Elsewhere on the Train A blonde Haired Psychic Boy named Lucas was entering his room with his best friend a Pokemon Trainer named Red as the boys entered there room and were amazed

Wow this room is so cool said Lucas

Yeah Bro I see a Bunk Bed, Large TV, and maybe a bathroom with one of those Bathtubs replied Red

and look at the Carpet to said Lucas as the carpet looked very comfortable as Lucas Kicked his shoes off and walked on top of the carpet to feel the comfort underneath his socked feet

Hey Red Want to feel how comfortable this Carpet Feels

Sure man replied Red Kicking off his own shoes and felt the comfortable carpet underneath his socked feet

Let's leave our shoes off this floor feels nice said Lucas

I Agree said Red as the 2 wiggled their socked toes on the carpet

Hey look there's a Wii and a Gamecube and a N64 and a Snes and a Nes and their all hooked to this TV said Lucas

and check this out a Remote with the systems to play whichever game system you want to play said Red

Lucas noticed a large locker like cabinet with a key as Lucas took the key and opened the locker and was amazed; OOOOOOOOOHHHH Red Look at this

What is it Luke as Red went over and was also amazed by the sight of a locker full of Candy, Chips and other Snacks and Sweets

WE'RE IN HEAVEN NOW said Red and Lucas amazed and stunned as a knock was heard at their door

comming said Red as Red opened the door to see their other friends Marth, Ike, and Metaknight

Hey Guys said Red

Hello Boys enjoying your room asked Ike

Yeah said Lucas we love ours

Aww that's nice said Marth

Just to let you boys know my room is next to yours and Marth and Ike's room is also next to yours

SWEET said Red and Lucas

The 3 swordsmen looked down at Red and Lucas's Socked Feet

How come you boys aren't wearing your shoes

Because this floor feels too comfortable to wear shoes said Red

Want to give it a try asked Red

Ok said Marth who was wearing a Blue Polo Shirt, Khaki Shorts, Socks , and Vans as Marth took his shoes off to feel the comfortable floor

Huh your right it does replied Marth

Ike took his Mud boots off to feel the floor to hmm this does feel nice

Hey I got to run to the bathroom be right back said Lucas running to the bathroom

Perfect Time Marth you got that thing Whispered Red

yeah here it is said Marth giving Red a box like object wrapped in wrapping paper with a bow on top

you wrapped it up thanks

no problem you want me to give this to you asked Marth

Yeah i'll hide it in my backpacksaid Red placing his gift for Lucas in his Backpack; "I'll take it out and give it to him when we reach the mountains after everyone sets things up

Minutes Later Lucas walked out of the Bathroom looking around puzzled as Red approached Him

Hey Luke I got to pee real Quick after I get out we'll go for a tour of the place said Red heading into the Bathroom

Hey Ike do you have that thing for Red whispered Lucas

Yeah said Ike pulling out a Box like oblect wrapped with Wrapping paper with a bow on top

ok thanks i'll go put this in my backpack and take it out at the mountains when we get everything set up said Lucas placing his gift for Red in his backpack as Red walked out of the Bathroom

Hey Luke Ready to go look at the train

sure

great let's go as both boys were ready to go

wait boys are you not going to wear your shoes in the Halls asked Metaknight

Well we love walking around indoors in our socks

I think their might be slippers in your room you should chech we'll go to our room and see if there are said Marth

Ok nooded the boys as they split up to search for some slippers to wear through the train halls

Minutes later Red and Lucas emerged froem their room wearing open toe sandal like slippers over their socked feet

Marth and Ike were wearing closed toe slippers I guess the boys want to show off their socked toes

Well you kids ready to go asked Metaknoght

all 4 nodded in unison as they all made their way through the halls

Else where at the Spa Peach Zelda and Daisy were all being Pampered at the day Spa

Ahh What a day to spend at the Spa to relax before getting things set up for Christmas Said Peach

Yeah and not to mention cooking dinner I just hope those boys have a good Christmas

Which Boys asked Zelda

Red and Lucas said Daisy

Yeah I Know Lucas's Hard Life Red's Past but those boys were lucky to find eachother I hope they enjoy this Christmas with all of us said Daisy

Your right said Peach as the 3 Princesses enjoyed their spa treatment

Later that night All of the groups were together to enjoy a nice Italian Dinner Free to guest on the train as they would be joined by a comedian names Funny T

So you know that Illegal Alien that works at Nintendo of America yeah him since he won't release Earthbound I say let's take away his work Visa and deport him back to to south of the border

(Comedy Drum)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA: Laughed Everyone including Red and Lucas because of Lucas's Series

(A/N: I Respect Reggie Phis-Amie that is just a perspective from an Earthbound point of View and as a joke not to take seriously that is if any of you EB fans dislike Reggie I don't have anything against him i'm just trying to make some entertainment even if it means making fun of Nintendo staff so yeah this was only a joke)

Anybody ever wonder what ever happened to Tubba Blubba after Paper Mario he was the only enemy that wasn't killed by Mario he ran away I wonder what happened is he at the Boo Buffet Table Eating Boo Nuggets and Boo Sufflet here's an idea Luigi's Mansion instead of using a Vaccum to suck all the Ghost Luigi Could've used tubba Blubba To suck all the ghost and find Mario Faster atleast that Idea wouldn'tve made Luigi's Mansion Suck too much

Hey: Said Luigi while Everyone Laughed

Why is it Secret Nintendo Projects always get leaked to the Public do we need the Mario Bros to fix every leaky faucet at Nintendo c'mon I thought you guys were plumbers

and What about the Links there's enough of them for Santa's Workshop and Since Mario looks like Santa I think the Links are Mario's Little Elves

Soon Everyone got angry at Funny Toad's Lame Humor and a fight cloud emerged on the train

Wow now this is entertainment said Red

You know what sounds better said Lucas

What's that Said Marth as their group got together to talk about a plan

Later after the Dust Settle while people were eating a famous Bob Seager song can be heard on the train as Red, Lucas, Marth, and Ike were wearing White Oversized Button up shirts, their own Underwear and their own socks along with sunglasses as the 4 were reenacting Risky Business while Metaknight was playing the song behind the stage

_Just take those old records of the Shelf, I play and Listen to them by myself, Todays Music ain't got the same soul, I Like That Old Time of Rock and Roll _Sang Red and Lucas who were singing the song in Unison while Marth and Ike we're Just Dancing

everyone was enjoying the entertainment Fox and Falco we're videotaping it because they think they'll win the Grand prize

Soon after a few Days The Train made it's stop at the Mountain Destination as everyone got off the Train to enjoy their Christmas Vacation on the Mountains

AN: Sorry if I didn't Add All characters and a few who weren't in it's just that SSB series has too many Characters to keep up with but i'll try to add more in the next Chapter and Hopefully i'll be finished before Christmas Eve so enjoy this fic and my other projects to :).


	2. Chapter 2

Well Enjoy Chapter 2 remember I own nothing but the fic

Chapter 2 Setting Up

The Smashers arrived at the Motain Mansion like cabin and saw how roomy the house looked very Spacious and very big

Wowza this place is as big as Peach's Castle said Mario

and very Comfortable looking said Luigi

Well let's find our rooms and put our luggage in suggested Link as everyone went up to the top floors to look for their rooms

Mario and Peach entered their room which was more like a suite consisting of a deluxe king sized bed, a Flat Screen TV with a Wii and Games and a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub

Wow this place is nice said Peach

and the Bathroom has a walpaper and theme of Isle Delphino said Mario

Wow this place is nice for winter but I love Isle Delphino better

Hey Peach me, Luigi, Link, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight and The Boys are going to chop down the tree you and everyone else get all the decorations and gifts set up

ok Mario be carefull

Red and Lucas entered their room to find it kid themed with twin queen sized beds a Bathroom with a toilet 2 sinks for double use and a large tub and a Toychest along with a locker like cabinet filled with

CANDY yelled Red and Lucas as they were in luck again as this room was also filled with candies, cookies, and other snacks

Wow we are really rollin Red

That's Right Luke; Hey have you ever jumped on the bed before asked Red

I was told not to replied Lucas

Red kicked his shoes off as did Lucas as the floor was again capeted as the boys climbed on the rather large beds and began to bounce on them

WooHoo isn't this fun said Red

Wow this is I forgot how fun this was said Lucas

then there was a knock at their door

Hey Kids it's me Ike

ok comming said Lucas opening the door

Hey Ike What's up asked Lucas

Do you boys want to come with us to chop down the Christmas Tree

Sure but we don't have axes said Red

I meant you can watch we're going to use our swords and Mario's Ultra Hammer

oh Ok Sure said Lucas

We'll watch said Red as long as we get to put the lights around the tree

Outside The men and boys were looking for their tree to see which one they chop down Red and Lucas were talking about things and since it was winter and snow around Red was wearing a Red Parka with Pokeball Symbals on it and Lucas a Yellow with Horizontal orange stripes on it much like his shirt and since Lucas usually wears shorts his coat covered his exposed legs

So how's your cousin and why didn't he come with us asked Lucas

Well you know Ash he cares more about his friends and Pokemon more than anything replied Red

Yeah but that's what trainers do

Yep that's right he along with Misty Brock Tracey Gary that Melody chick Aunt Delia and Prof. Oak along with some other group called the Soul Reapers who they befriended and all their Pokemon are going up to some other mountains for the Holidays said Red

I wonder if their Holiday Trip will be as Chaotic as ours said Lucas

Knowing Ash it's defitnetly going to be chaos who knows we might actually be competing to see who has the most Chaotic Christmas this year said Red as he and Lucas giggled

Hey Luke Whatever Happened to Ness

Ness went back home to Onett and good riddance to him

He saved your life didn't he

That's because he makes me look like a pussy which i'm not and i'm getting very sick of these never been laid uneducated Virgins calling me that name just for the way I was used in the game

I know what you mean Luke they call me a pussy because I use Pokemon to fight rather then using basic Martial Arts

you know what Screw them they'll never understand the Mother Series all because that idiot predecsser of mine's game ended up getting less sales than Chrono Trigger

Haha yeah well that's Nintendo's Fault their so stupid they've made Pokemon so bad it now has become to Nintendo like Sonic Games are nowadays to Sega

indeed I just wish Nintendo would've kept the Original Cast together throught the series and added new characters to join the group insteas of replacing them said Lucas

Good point I also wish the series wasn't so repetitive and dragging said Red

Maybe that can be your Christmas Wish for Pokemon to be good again said Lucas

I doubt and your wish is for Mother 3 to be released in America

yes but I doubt that will happen thanks to a certain Illegal Alien at Nintendo of America

So what's your beef with Ness really

I'm sick of being in fanfics with him and being paired with him I was only around him twice when I was around you throught most of the game said Lucas

Yeah that's true but he did save us

still He is so annoying I perfer hanging out with you and Marth, Ike, and Metaknight and He follows me and wants me to join him

I see ever since Young Link left Ness is just been more obnoxious than ever

the Only thing is Younng Link's Best friend was that Kafei dude from Majora's Mask

Ha doesn't Ness have his friends in Eagleland

Yes and what I did was I packged him to Eagleland and am Hoping that he's never in another SSB game again and that me and you will be in each and every one of them

Ok I have the same problem when people pair me with Pit I was never around Pit at all plus that Pit is really annoying said Red

You tell me ever since Pit was added to Brawl after only being in a game noone ever heard of he's just been a pain in the ass said Lucas

Luke I can't believe your cussing

Yeah I know i'm just letting out frustrations

it's ok Luke let them all out we'll kick their asses

I thought Pokemon was supposed to be a family thing

Well not for me i'm gonna say what I want

that makes double for me replied Lucas as he and Red giggled again about their conversation and jokes

and as for Ness he's going to have a cold suprise waiting for him

what did you do

* In Onett a Box was taken inside Ness's home as everyone looked at the crate and as soon as they opened the Crate Ness was seen Tied up wearing only His Briefs and Socks as everyone was shocked but some of Ness's Friends were laughing at Ness in his Underwear and Socks

Back at the Mountain

Here's the tree said Link as 10 ft Canadian Pine tree was standing their as the swordsmen readied their swords to chop down the tree as the swordsmen used their swords to chop down the tree while Mario hit it with the Ultra Hammer

Have They Never Heard of Axes or chainsaws it would make chopping alot easier said Lucas

I agree I guess They never heard of Left 4 Dead replied Red

minutes later the men finally chopped down the tree and were getting it on the wagon then Luigi took a hold of the tree as the slaighe carrying the Tree began to move as the wagon carrying the tree and Luigi slipped down a hill

scremaed Luigi goind down as everyone chases the wagon as it hit a bank the tree was fine but Luigi hit a snowbank and his head in the snow

Mario and Link pulled Luigi's Head out of the snow as with the help of Epona and Yoshi they were all able to Safely bring the Tree back to the Cabin to set up the Decorations

After The Tree was Put Up Red and Lucas Chased eachother around the tree with lights only to trip and get tangled in the lights as everyone laughed the Ice Climbers Hung the Stockings over the Chimney with their hammers, Kirby, Yoshi and the Kongs placed the Garland around the Cabin Walls, and Pit would fly up and place the Starman Star on top of the Tree

Pit was less annoying this year as he was being good and calm also Pit was wearing a pair of White Socks over his Feet since it was a snowy mountain and didn't want his feet to freeze plus the socks felt comfortable on Pit's Feet

Mario put the Reef on the Door as soon as the enire room was complete the only thing left was to put the gifts under the tree as all of the Smashers placed the gifts under the tree and with all of the decorations lights and a huge ammount of presents under the tree this was going to be one smashing Christmas as everyone left to eat dinner that evening

To Be Continued

AN: Please don't get mad at some of the stuff talked about in this chapter they're all inside jokes as in Jokes that are said inside scrippts in Movies and on TV and in games so if you can't take jokes than don't bother reading because if you bitch on the reviews your Reviews will be deleted so remember i'm only joking and please don't take anything seriously as I will continue this Fanfic as I am having alot of fun writing it and hopefully you have fun reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a reminder if I don't finish before Christmas i'll still continue after Christmas so don't worry I promise I won't leave this fic incomplete

Twas The Smash Before Christmas

It was Christmas Eve on the Mountain as snow ws still falling on the landscape with the large comfy cabin in the background and a built igloo with a wall of snow in fron of it by several inches you could say the Ice Climbers built it but

Hey Lucas see anyone comming asked Red

Nope but we still have our Igloo all we need to do is wait for Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight to wake up and let them in replied Red

Then we throw Snowballs at everyone who looks at our igloo

Exactley not even the Eskimo Twins.. Poo Poo and Banana could outdoo us

Hey Boys said Meta Knight surpring the duo bringing Marth and Ike along the way

Welcome to the Igloo... replied the 2 boys in unison

I Thought the Ice Climbers built this monastery but i'm impressed boys asked Marth

We built it naturally, from the snow and ice

Well you rascals sure did outdo your selves said Ike as Red saw someone approaching the Igloo

Red and Lucas threw a barage of Snowballs at the mouninside Paperboy delivering the paper for the Cabin as the paperboy was bombarded with snowballs

YEAH WE SHOWED THAT PAPERBOY...yelled Red and Lucas High fiving eachother

The paperboy ran away back to his offices as Marth Ike and Metaknight came to the igloo base with a flag

Meta Knight: We shall declare this Camp Awesome

Marth: Ice Climbers are comming what should we do

The Ice Climbers saw the igloo as Red's squirttle Sprayed them with water

Popo: Cold Water Cold Water

The 5 then bombarded the ice climbers with snowballs causing the ice climbers to go back intro their house the 5 then began to hear loud noises as Sabalaton Samus Mario Link Sonic and Donkey Kong we're riding snowmobiles

Red: Wow

Lucas: That's so cool

Meta Knight: Want to go for a sleigh ride down the mountain

Red and Lucas: YEAH!

It was still snowy in the daytime as everyone began to have fun before they reached the ice rink for some ice skating

Lucas: Looks Dangerous

Red: Hmm I can teach you how to Ice Skate there's a lessons area

Lucas: Ok sure

Lucas was trying to skate on the ice but with every step he fell on his butt, Red was there to help him up

Red: You don't half to be nervous just keep practicing here hold on to the sides

Lucas: Ok

Lucas held on to the wall to hold his balance as it helped him as he was now skating very good

Red: You're doing good Luke keep it up

but Lucas began to slip around as Red held Lucas's Hand for support as Marth and Ike joined as the 4 along with the rest of the smashers had a great time

Mario: Yep this star Ring will be the Ring I Propose to Peach with

Luigi: My Flower Ring will be what I propose Daisy with

Link: I will propse to Zelda with My Triforce Ring when do we all propose tonight during the Christmas Party

Mario: Ok well let's try to enjoy the outdoors first then set up for the party tonight

Sabalaton: Well I have my ring to propose to Samus with sorry i'm late I was Ice Skating

Link: ok hey want to go and get Red and Lucas's Christmas presents

Sabalaton: yes

they made their way to the cabin to get some hidden Christmas presents to place underneath the already stuffed Christmas Tree as they all went back outside while the Girls we're getting Dinner started

Peach: This was from Tayce T's Cookbook

Zelda: Whose Tayce T

Peach: Toad Town's Chef she's opening a restraunt chain next year

Daisy: what about Zess T

Peach's She's a Rude Hag

Daisy: seemed that way

Red and Lucas returned to their rooms to rest up and relax before the party later as the 2 of them kicked their shoes off and sat down on their beds

Red: Can't wait for tonight's Party

Lucas: Me 2 all of the food

Red i'll give you your gift at the party

Lucas: I will too

Red then spread his legs out and wiggled his socked toes in Lucas's face as lucas put his nose deep in Red's toes and took a sniff

Lucas: Your feet stink Red

Red: haha I want to smell yours

Lucas: ok

Red takes lucas's Socked foot and puts his nose in Lucas's toes and takes a sniff aster that Red Began to tickle Lucas's Socked Feet

Lucas: Hahahahahahaha

Lucas dragged his feet away as he tackled Red and noticed a hole in his sock as Lucas began to tickle Red's Socked Feet

Red: hahahahahahahahahahaha

The 2 of them took turns tickling eacother socked feet as the 2 of them began to sweat a they realize they half to shower before the start of the party

Red: After you little brother

Lucas: thanks big brother

the 2 showered and met with Marth, Ike, and Metaknight to join the Super Smash Bros Christmas Party


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter of Super smash bros Holiday Hijinx Merry Christmas and keep watch for future projects of mine

Chapter: 4 Christmas Eve Party

It was finally Christmas Eve Nigh tin the Smasher's Mountain Cabin Getaway and the cain was Christmas Party Central as the whole cain was ooming with Christmas spirit or the sounds of music playing on the stereo. The whole smashers were partying, chatting, or eating or for Wario in the athroom after eating a plate ful of Garlic Turkey Sausage Liinks and Sabalaton waiting or Wario to get out

Sabalaton: Damnit Wario get out of the bathroom

Wario: HAHAHA! (fart)

elsewhere Pit was being the waiter serving the smashers wearing a Christmas sweater, Khaki Shorts and White Socks sliding in them while serving to the smashers namely serving fox and falco Wine

fox: thanks Pit

falco: yeah; but you look like a dork wearing that

Pit: well excuse me

Pit slided off sock footed to serve more nicer people also the villians bowser and ganondorf were actually being nice this year

Bowser: Wario still in the bathroom

Ganondorf: I hope he doesn't take all night

Pit: Underworld Martini

bowser: yes wingboy

ganondorf: yes please

Red and Lucas came downstairs and met with Marth, ike, and Meta-Knight

Marth: Lookin sharp dudes

Red: Thanks lookin nice yourself Homie

Lucas: well let's go sit down and eat

the 5 we're making there way seeing Sabalaton breaking down the bathroom door

Sabs: Damnit Wario get out o their now or i'll flush you down the toilet myself

The 5 made their way to their table as Pit would be their waitor

Pit: Merry Christmas what would you like for tonight here's the menu

Ike: Nice socks pit

Pit: Thanks

Pit props his socked foot and wiggled his toes in Ike's face as his socks were sparkly clean as Red and Lucas tackled pit as Ike and Marth held Pit down as ed and Lucas tickled Pit's socked feet

Pit: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Gang tickled Pit's Socked soles, aches, and toes making pit laugh to tears

Pit: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Come...on.i..got..to..serve...food

Red and Lucas tied to pull Pit's socks off but their stomaches growled which put a stop to Pit's tickle torture

MetaKnight: I think we'll have Shroom Turkey Tetrazini

Pit: (catching his breath on his knees) ok anything else except my socks

Marth: Spicy Yeto's Soup

Ike: Shroom Turducken Legs

Red and Lucas: Koopasta Alfredo

Pit: Anything to drink

All 5: Coca-Cola

Pit: Ok i'll be back but don't you pull my socks ever again or you'll be sorry

A Crash was Heard as Sabalaton and Captain Falcon both open the door to find Wario Naked in the Bathroom as Wario started to Run around Naked as Metaknight opened the backdoor with Wario being pushed outside in the snow by Ike and Red videotaping the whole scene

Samus: Oh dear lord

Sabalaton: oh well atleast the Bathroom is now open

When Sabalaton entered he saw the whole athroom covered in turds

Sabs: THERE'S SHIT EVERYWHERE! DAMNIT; THERE'S SHIT ALL OVER THE WINDOWS! OH MY GOD THIS HOUSE IS FULL OF SHIT! HE SHIT EVERYWHERE! LOOK WHAT HE DID HE SHIT ALL OVER THE WALLS.

Moments later everybody was sitting eating Christmas Dinner and enjoying themselves

Red: Oh man that is so going to Nintendo's funniest home videos

Lucas: We will top prize for sure

Falco: you guys are sick taking pleasure out of the misfortunes of others

Fox: first you sent Ness home stripped down to his underwear and socks, then you took Pit down and tickled his feet and tried to pull his socks off, then you take humor in Wario Streaking around the house

Marth: Yeah we do esides you 2 used to play practical jokes on me and Roy when he was still around now that I got backup now we goin to take you out to lunch oo

falco: but we're having dinner

Ike: Don't feed us words tucan sam

fox: you want to go

Meta-knight: only 5 of us and 2 of you

Peach: break it up all of you it's Christmas so be nice to eachother

Red and Lucas: Yes Mama Peach

Marth: (whispering) We'll get bowser and Ganondor instead

bowser: get WHAT!

meta-knight: a gift for being good this year

ganondorf: oh that's nice

soon aterwards everyone egan to exchange personal gifts to eachother

Red: This is to you Lucas my best friend in the world

it was a neckless that had a Charizard holding an Abra with a centerpeice that said "R&L BFFs"

Lucas: Thanks Red here's yours

it was a neckless also with a Charizard and Abra that said "R and L Brothers Forever

Red: Thanks bro

the 2 hugged before Marth brought his group with gifts which were cool jackets, and Ike gave them all headbands and Metaknight Sunglasses

All 5: uh huh we're the coolest 5 smashers we are the brawlaz! gang

Ganondorf: (facepalm)

Bowser: oh lord why?

Mario hits his wine glass with a fork to make an announcment

Mario: Peach i've loved you my whole life, every adventure, every time I defeted bowser it was to save you now

drops down to open a box with a Ring with a starman on it

Mario: Princess Peach; Will you marry me?

Peach(in tears) YES I will marry you Mario

The happy to be enganged couple shared a kiss as the rest of the smashers would enjoy the Holiday as it went by and to all a smashing good night.

The End


End file.
